The Light
'THIS PAGE IS BEING REDONE FOR CLARITY AND A GREATER EMPHASIS ON THE RELIGION ITS SELF. ' The Light (Also known as the Holy Light, among other translations to various different languages) is a force worshipped mainly by Humans, Draenei, Dwarves, and High Elves, with a hugely smaller follower-base amongst the Horde races -- usually in the Argent Crusade. Nature While some have called it "Just another magic", the Light (And its antithesis, the Shadow) differentiates its self from Arcane and Fel in its level of sentience. Worshipers must have faith in the morality of their actions for the Light to consentually ''aid them -- if they know what they're doing is immoral or against the Light's will, any aid from it at all is unlikely. In contrast, those who have an iron conviction and firm knowledge of the Light (According to their own sources, at least) are frequently "Rewarded" with greater strength and, where applicable, enlightenment. To regular worshipers, these rewards are frequently lesser, since using the Light requires one to "Learn" it -- thereby, religious officials act as its messengers to its basic followers. It is important to note that the Light is not a God in and of its self, and is more akin to a benevolent spirit (Which is, more than likely, connected to the Titan Pantheon). However; it has created beings -- mainly the Naaru -- that are sometimes regarded as a form of its "Voice", since it evidently has some sort of will, along with less-powerful humanoid Prophets (AE: Velen and, to the Ardeirian Light-worshipers, Aderyn I). Thereby, it has manifested its self in multiple forms to different races -- quite possibly including An'she, the Tauren Sun God. Because of this, it is only clearly identified through holy fire or golden energy connected to a benevolent force or action. Relation to the Void The Void (Also known as the Shadow or the Darkness) is the polar opposite of the Light, and is frequently associated with the Old Gods. D'ore was quoted as saying that " Without the Void, the Light cannot exist" -- most likely meaning that the Light's core morality system is essentially based off of and is the antipode to the Void's. Some particularly obnoxious heretics have taken this to mean the Shadow/Void is anything but directly contradictory, or that the two forces are in any way amiable, despite there being no basis for this. In any case, the Light was created ''after the Void to combat its creations, seen clearly through its power against Undead and, thereafter, Demons. The two forces are at war and, in the creation myth, collided and created the realm of pure chaos that binds all worlds together; the Twisting Nether. This connection to the Titans and Void is further exemplified through symbols and embodiments of the Light typically showing justice, order, and benevolence -- all of which are confirmed Titan qualities, even if not well-known to Azeroth's inhabitants. By contrast, the Void's forces typically embody sadism, chaos, and insanity -- these same traits are shown in the realm sometimes referred to as "Hell", the "Underworld", or, most accurately, the Twisting Nether. Strangely, this realm of damnation and "buffer" born from the Void and Light's clash seems to hold very few qualities of the latter, hinting that the Void may have won their conflict. Even if it was not originally, the realm has lost whatever remnants the Light left bar perhaps a handful, since it is mainly now a place of demons and damnation. Interpretations To all races on Azeroth, even the Draenei, the Light remains mysterious and its will, creation, etc. Are either entirely or partially unknown. Further, it is not known exclusively as "the Light" to all races, though that seems to be its preferred name. Regardless of its title, the understanding of it across Azeroth -- and presumably the Universe -- is fragmented and only fully understood by its creator(s), which has created numerous different sects across and inside of the various races. For Humans, the Church of the Holy Light is the overarching power and voice for the Light, while the Argent and Scarlet Crusades claim the same but with different idealogies, and are thereby dubbed heretics. The same applies to smaller organizations and denominations, though largely to a smaller scale. Symbolism Across all races on Azeroth, the unifying theme seems to be the Sun: its banner for the Church of the Holy Light contains a golden sun on a white field, the Argent Dawn and Crusade a similar theme, and the Scarlet Crusade a more wrathful, but nonetheless connected, red flame. Further, one could argue the Human symbol, resemboling a deformed cross, could actually be representative of the traditional Alliance beliefs in the Light -- if this is true, it explains the Argent Dawn and Crusade's "Basic" symbolism. The Sun It is debated if the Sun, also known as An'she, is part of the Light or simply related, but this relation (To some degree) is largely accepted in some form. The most prime example of this, besides the Sun appearing on near-every faith revering the Light, are Sun Paladins; Humans Paladins that have managed to harness the power of the Sun into their attacks and Auras, thereby confirming that the Sun is either some sort of creation of the Light, or some sort of embodiment. Towards Other Faiths While there has not been a martial effort to obtain converts in recent, known history, the Light's nature of encouraging even the most selfish to commit good deeds (Even if for their own self gain) emphasises an effort to spread it. This is most clearly seen in that almost all the Human Kingdoms lack any other faiths at all, with Gilneas being the only exception -- even then, Paganism is, at best, considered "Secondary" and "Other" to most. This can breed distrust towards Pagans and Night Elves, both of which are not bound by the same moral obligations as Light-worshipers, which has lead to the massive spread and dominance since Humanity first picked up on it. Smaller faiths like the Cult of Northshire were easily overwhelmed and converted, though this seems to have been almost entirely consensual. The exception to this rule are Shadow-worshipers -- since the Light is at war with the Void and its creations, there is a constant "Crusade" against those who revere it. Category:Religions Category:Faiths